dont scream or we will kill you
by Emzoe
Summary: cammie and the gang zach,grant,bex,jonas,liz,nick and macey are all at gallagher together but what happens when cammie runs away again to keep her friends safe but they go to find her. what happens when cammie gets captured by zachs mum? will she survive? read to see
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Chapter 1

"I really can't believe it "Bex exclaimed "we get a whole two weeks in Gallagher academy with just your mum (head mistress Morgan), Mr Solomon, Abby and Townsend. "And we get it with Grant, Jonas, Tristan and"...

"Zach "I finished for her.

"Aren't you at least a bit pleased that Zach and the rest are coming!" Macey and Bex said in unison.

"No" I replied "well maybe a little"

"You see you're totally not over him "Macey said

"I can't believe we get another senior year"

"I know" said Liz, beautiful and small with her strawberry blond her she looked just like a pixie.

"Don't change the subject cam" Bex said annoyed

"Ok anyway let's go and meet the boys" I said

" You're not going anywhere near Zach looking like that," said Macey " that includes all of you as well, come on we need to go and get you lot astoundingly pretty! Macey didn't even need to put a layer of makeup on to look beautiful with long midnight black hair, perfect shape and beautiful legs she looked like a model anyway!

After what seemed like an age Macey finally declared that we were ready to meet the boys! I was wearing sunshine yellow dress with brown strappy heals and my hair curled around my face, Bex was wearing white skinny jeans, a red halter top with blue pumps and dead straight hair, Liz was wearing a small pastel pink dress hair in bunches hanging down her back and delicate pink pumps and Macey was wearing a short black skirt with a black jumper witch hung off her shoulder and also had dead straight hair and very large heel black boots! "Do we go now" Bex asked getting impatient "I really, really want to see Grant now"

"Yes" Macey replied "let's go and meet the Blackthorn boys!


	2. Chapter 2 : reunion

Cammies pov

We were all walking to a helicopter that had just landed when I heard the voice ever so familiar as it said "hello Gallagher girl". I span around on my heel and looked at him; he of course smiled that stupid smirk of his. "Hi "I replied back not really sure what to say!

"You look nice "Zach awkwardly said.

"Thanks wish I could say the same to you!" I joked back.

"Hey Gallagher girl that hurt"

"Ohhhhh sorry you need Cammie to kiss you better!" said Bex

"Yes actually that would be nice "said Zach.

"In your dreams "I said "In your dreams!

" Ok guys after you finished your reunion we would like to go show the boys there room!" Macey said, Grant of course snickered and Zach glared at him! "If you two don't stop fighting I will get out the Baxter (bex) to sort things out and cuz you will both end up in the infirmary! Said Macey with a laugh and bex growled to prove it! "I'm so scared" said Zach and Grant at exactly the same time! (Sarcastically that is)!

"Oh come on you guys" said Liz "I want to show Jonas the invisible glasses i made!"

"Oh really Lizzie"said bex

"Yes" she said indignantly

"Let's just go and show the boys to their rooms!"I said

As we were all walking we walked together, (but in pairs,) I don't really know how it happened but we all seem to have hit off with one of the boys from blackthorn. Like me and Zach, Liz and Jonas, Bex and Grant and Macey and Tristan!When we had finally shown the boys around and let them unpack we told them that this would be there last day of peace and quiet as school starts tomorrow and we would all expect you to be at least presentable in the morning!

And with that we walked away!


	3. 24538642 seconds to get to breakfast

Chapter 3: 24.5386423 seconds to get to breakfast!

Copv

**A/n Important please read!**

**In the first 2 chapters Tristan is actually nick so for now and the rest of the story Tristan will be nick sorry for any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to the fabulous beautiful ALLEY CARTER!**

"Wake up or I will personally take any liberty and wake you up" Bex practically shouted in my ear!

"I'm up. I'm up" I said as I rolled over and fell of my bed and hit the floor with a bump and let out a very Liz like "Ooppsie daisie!"

"Come on Cammie get in the shower you have five minutes. Go Go Go Go! While Bex and I curl Liz's hair then put on the outfit by the towel rack and then come and see me and I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Oh great" I said to myself sleepily but all being spies Macey heard and said:

"Oh do stop the sarcastic marks; it's too early in the morning"

I took 4 minutes 49 seconds in the shower. I know that as a fact because I counted myself. I was in a happy mood until I saw what Macey had planned me to wear. "Oh my god" I exclaimed to no one in particular. Macey had planned me to wear my school uniform with a catch I had a skirt one size to small so it practically should my butt and my shirt with my sleeves rolled up which wasn't too bad but the shoes how was I supposed to walk in them let alone do a hopefully cove op mission (No promises yet though!) They were pale blue very very high and strappy around the ankle. They looked like the type of shoes that if you weren't Macey McHenry you would break your ankle with only one step! " Macey I can't possibly wear these. Don't you have something a little lower and less hey look at me I'm wearing shoes that I can break my ankle in with only taking a step!"

"Oh Cammie you really can't possibly wear those shoes for me" Macey said while giving me her puppy eyes that are no wear near as good as mine even if I do say so myself! "Nope "I replied with a smirk.

"Oh so now were stealing Zach's smirk are we? I guess even more time with him and you'll inherit his cocky personality. Oh hahahaahehehehhHahahahahah the look on your face is priceless!" Said Bex in fits of laughter. "Oh soooo not funny. You won't get away with that you know!"

"OH I'm soooo scared"

"Stop it you two, we don't want to be late. Because I don't know about you but I would like to see the boys getting announced" Shouted Liz!

"Wow Liz we never knew you had that in you!" We said as she sat on her bed with a satisfying grin playing at her lips.

"Right Cammie you can wear these shoes." Macey said chucking me a pair of white ballet flats."Come over her and I'll do your make up" Beckoned Macey while I wasplacing on the ballet flats.

While I was having my hair and makeup done I realised everyone's outfit was like mine so I would probably end up with completely different hair style and makeup. Confusing huh, well that's macey for you! When Macey finally finished and declared me free to go I ran to the mirror to see what I looked like which was:

Hair was in a high ponytail with curled ringlets shaping my face and my make up was lightly dusted! To be honest I looked well beautiful!

"Let's go we have 24.538642 seconds to get to breakfast" said a very un- edge Liz.

We got to the grand hall just in time to hear my mum say "And before we welcome the special guests I would like to welcome Cammie, Liz, Macey and Bex." We walked with sheepish looks on are faces. "Sit down girls, and without further ado I would like to welcome Dr Steve and the blackthorne boys!"

As they walked by a certain blackthorne boy caught my eyes and I started to choke!

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger please please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The man who

**Chapter 4 : The Man who missed so much of my life**

**A/N: Hope u enjoy sorry for the long wait been on holiday to Birmingham! And a giant writers block.**

**So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gallagher academy series. All rights belong to the best ever alley carter!**

**Now on with the story:**

**Cammie's pov**

My Mum gasped

Mr Solomon's face was priceless

Silence

Everyone was silent

I couldn't breathe choking on a piece of my blueberry pancakes

I fell

Strong arms picked me up then the commotion began

But my vision was fading into darkness

I couldn't take it any more

"Gallagher girl it's going to be fine just keep your eyes open ok" Zach pleaded

I tried really hard I did but I still managed to slip into deafening darkness.

I woke up to beeping machines and stainless metal and white everywhere .

"Mum" I croaked

"I'm here darling can you just open your eyes please". She sounded so desperate I tried I really did but I just ended up falling back into that dark darkness.

When I woke up again everyone was asleep, as I tried to remember what happened I accidently knocked Zach and he of course woke up! "Cammie, are you okay?"

"Zach, Zach Zach!"

"Yes honey"

"I can't remember what happened, Zach what happened?"

But that's when I saw him:

The man who missed so much of my childhood

The man who I thought I'd never see again

That man was my DAD!

I screamed

I think I woke up the whole academy!

Lights switched on but I was still screaming staring at my dad

Eyes wide

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that! No one guessed it in the reviews hehehehehe!**

**I wonder if Cammie will like her dad?**

**Starting school soon so don't know when I will be able to update but until then over and out!**

**(I've always wanted to say that!)**

**P.S sorry it's so short!**


End file.
